Christmas Cheer
by Maho-chan
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Rui practices his violin, Sojiro stretches his “big bad wolf” claws, Akira bakes and the girls sing as Tsukushi bemoans yet another Christmas alone. Where is Tsukasa anyway? And is that guy really Santa Claus? [COMPLETE with Epilogue]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the "Christmas Song" which is by Mel Torme.  
_

* * *

AN (12/25/06): Chapter 1 beta-read by Mizy. Characterizations based upon the Hana Yori Dango manga and Japanese drama. 

Happy Holidays everyone!

This story is my Christmas present to you all and is going to be a short, three chapter story that will I will hopefully finish posting to FFnet before New Years Day. :D Please let me know if you are enjoying this story via comments/reviews. Encouragement is always appreciated! In the meantime, I'll be working hard on the next two chapters. :)

Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy reading "Christmas Cheer". :D

--Maho-chan :)

* * *

**Christmas Cheer**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Two Days Before Christmas…_

"Why can't you come to New York this year for Christmas?" Tsukasa asked angrily.

"I already told you, I have to work! Not everyone has as much money as you do." Tsukushi retorted indignantly.

"But you promised that you would! I even sent you an airplane ticket. You know I would come back to Japan, but I can't leave this year because my family was invited to some important parties and if I don't attend it will be bad for business. You said you would come and be my date at those stupid parties and now I have to go alone?" Tsukasa complained loudly.

"But I really need the money. I want to come there but if I don't do this Christmas pageant I'll lose my job at the department store." Tsukushi replied honestly.

"But it's been so long and I want to see you! Hey, are you sure this isn't some kind of excuse? Are you thinking of spending Christmas with Rui?" Tsukasa said accusingly.

"Are you crazy? Haven't I told you that there isn't anything happening between me and Rui? We are just friends. And he's dating Shizuka again!" Tsukushi retorted.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? Whenever I talk to him he always tells me about you. And you promised to come here and now you aren't." Tsukasa said gruffly, his deep voice beginning to sound hoarse.

Instinctively, Tsukushi held her cell phone closer to her ear and replied "Nothing is going on between Rui and me! I really want to see you too but I just can't leave this job. I need the money."

"Fine. I have to go now so I'll call you later." Tsukasa said, his voice sounding odd. The dial tone sounded in her ear just as Tsukushi opened her mouth to reassure Tsukasa once more.

"Domyoji." Tsukushi whispered, looking down at her cell phone sadly. "I _am_ sorry."

* * *

_Christmas Eve…_

After checking her phone for the 15th time that afternoon, Tsukushi sighed. Tsukasa still hadn't called her since their argument two days ago; despite all the messages she had left at his apartment, on his cell phone and even with his secretary who had assured Tsukushi that she would make sure Tsukasa gave her a call.

Was it really that bad that she had decided to stay in Japan for Christmas instead of go to New York this year? She genuinely needed the money this year, her parents were in dire straights again and her brother needed some money for a new school uniform. When she had told Tsukasa she had expected that he would be disappointed but she hadn't realized he would get so angry about it…

There was a part of her that wanted to insist that Tsukasa was being stupid for fighting with her and that it was really his problem if he couldn't understand her reasoning but there was also a part of her that acknowledged the depth of his disappointment as well.

Tsukasa had been going on and on about what they would do in New York during their conversations the week before and had even sent her some clothes to wear so that she wouldn't feel out of place fashion-wise in America. She too had enjoyed making plans with him about the trip and had gone to sleep after their nightly conversations happily smiling about how in only a few short days she would be reunited with him.

Tsukushi had been fully prepared to go to New York, her bags prepared and everything, when two days ago her boss at the department store had unexpectedly changed her work schedule. Her boss had pressured her to work the Christmas pageants leading up to and on Christmas Eve, saying that just because Tsukushi was the girlfriend of a rich man didn't mean she should think she would get any breaks…

When Tsukushi had heard those jeering words insinuating that she was acting like the spoiled girlfriend of a rich man and that she should just quit and get married already, her pride had gotten in the way of reason. As a result Tsukushi had stupidly allowed herself to be bullied into working the pageant on Christmas Eve instead of standing her ground and restating that her boss was being unreasonable for expecting her to work when he had already given her leave.

So really, when it came down to it, this was sort of her fault.

Tsukushi winced, this realization yet another blow to her ego. It was partly…no mostly her fault. She _had_ promised to meet Tsukasa for Christmas. But because she couldn't just let her stupid bosses' comments go she had ruined her chances of going to New York to see Tsukasa.

And now she and Tsukasa weren't even speaking. She was going to have to work the pageant and spend all of Christmas alone instead of going on a Christmas date with her favorite idiot and afterwards eating Christmas cake while watching the stars through his telescope like they had planned. This Christmas was turning out to be terrible.

Weighed down by her pessimistic thoughts, Tsukushi moved forward with heavy steps and tightened her fingers around the strap of her shoulder bag as she made the trek up the walk to the posh apartment building that Rui lived in.

Tsukushi really wanted to speak to Tsukasa and tell him again that she was sorry for disappointing him. She wanted to make up with him and at least talk to him if they couldn't meet in person. But the stupid moron wouldn't answer his phone! Sadness turned to irritation and Tsukushi glowered into the distance. Sure she had hurt Tsukasa but wasn't this a bit much? He hadn't called her for days and it hurt.

Well, enough was enough; there was nothing she could do if he wouldn't answer her calls. She'd just have to wait for him to call back and in the meantime do her best to get through this night and Christmas day. It wasn't that bad really. People made such a big deal about couples being together on Christmas but really, wasn't it just another day?

As Tsukushi passed an affectionate couple coming down the walk opposite her and saw how they held hands, she straightened her posture and looked determined. Christmas was just another day. It wasn't that big of a deal that she couldn't spend it with Tsukasa. Pulling open one of the double doors to Rui's apartment building, Tsukushi turned her focus to the place Rui had chosen to live in.

The foyer was lit with glittering chandeliers and the entry way was lined with plush carpeting. It was an expensive and austere looking building. Looking around her in awe, Tsukushi spied the doorman and the elevators just beyond him.

Tsukushi was mildly curious abut Rui's apartment since she had never seen it, but was even more determined to take back the Mrs. Claus hat Rui had taken from her house the last time they had met.

What had Rui been thinking when he had walked away with part of her costume from the Christmas pageant? She needed that hat. Glancing at the doorman as she passed him on her way to the elevator, Tsukushi hesitated a little before remembering that she was known everywhere as Domyoji Tsukasa's girlfriend and that the doorman would surely let her pass. Fingering the Saturn pendant at her neck, Tsukushi thought of Tsukasa again and unconsciously sighed.

"Merry Christmas!" The doorman said to Tsukushi cheerfully as he turned up the music playing in the foyer.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos."_

Tsukushi barely noticed the doorman or the song as she absentmindedly wandered through the brightly lit foyer, distracted by her thoughts and the feeling of her beloved Saturn pendant beneath her fingertips. Entering the elevator Tsukushi pressed the button for the 20th floor.

"_They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly…"  
_

* * *

Tsukushi stepped out of the elevator on the 20th floor, walked down the hallway and soon found herself at Rui's door. Her heated argument with Tsukasa still tormented her even after she had decided not to worry about it. Sighing again, Tsukushi tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. 

"It's not a big deal; Christmas is really just another day. I've said I'm sorry so many times in my messages. I'm sure that idiot will eventually call. Everything will be fine." Tsukushi reassured herself.

"Even though this Christmas will be a little lonely, I can handle it. It's really okay!" Tsukushi whispered to herself before raising her fist to knock, trying to concentrate on retrieving her Mrs. Claus hat

Tsukushi knocked once and then waited. She hadn't called Rui before coming over, but surely he would be home. Rui generally didn't have much of a night life. He was probably taking a nap before dinner or watching TV like he usually did when he had lived at his parent's home.

After a few minutes passed and Rui still hadn't come to the door, Tsukushi furrowed her brow and knocked again. Where was Rui? It was Christmas Eve but with Shizuka away in Paris taking care of a big case, surely he wasn't out somewhere tonight without a Christmas date.

Or was he? Tsukushi wondered about this. Could he be out there buying Christmas cake with the intent of eating it alone? Or out looking at Christmas trees? Rui was such a quiet, peculiar person. But even so, surely he wasn't off wandering the streets around a bunch of lovey dovey couples alone.

Staring at the closed door to Rui's apartment, Tsukushi knocked one more time. Maybe Rui was out. She didn't know where he might be, but surely that wasn't any of her business. Thinking of her hat and how she needed it, Tsukushi wondered if she would have to go buy another one. She didn't have a lot of extra money now since almost all of her pocket cash had gone into saving up to pay for the cell phone bill she had run up when she had called Tsukasa repeatedly after their argument.

Maybe the costume people at the department store had an extra hat…If Rui really wasn't home she would probably have to rely on the costume ladies at the store to help her. Tsukushi knocked once more just in case.

After a few more silent moments, Tsukushi decided Rui wasn't home after all.

Turning to leave, Tsukushi was startled by the door suddenly being thrown open behind her. "Makino." Rui said in acknowledgement.

Turning to greet him, Tsukushi beheld Rui's lack of attire and covered her eyes, trying to ignore what she had just seen.

The typical silence that always occurred when she spent time with Rui ensued and in that quiet space Tsukushi panicked, unsure of what to do. Should she turn tail and run? She really couldn't talk to him like normal when he was…

Was…

Was holding his violin and wearing only red and white polka dotted boxer shorts and _her_ frilly Mrs. Claus cap. Peeking out from under her fingertips, Tsukushi focused on the hat and his face and tried her hardest to ignore that fact that one of her closest friends was standing there practically naked.

"Why are you here?" Rui asked curiously, now moving toward her. Tsukushi backed up, praying that Rui wouldn't do something strange.

Why oh why did stupid Tsukasa choose _this_ Christmas to fight with her? And why hadn't she gone to New York? This whole bizarre scenario would have never happened if everything had gone as planned. She wouldn't have had to go to the pageant tonight and she wouldn't be trying so hard to forget missing Tsukasa. She wouldn't have had to go on this wild goose chase to get her hat back…

And she wouldn't have seen Rui in this indecent get up.

"What are you doing?" Tsukushi said shrilly, as she backed into the wall.

"Playing my violin." Rui said calmly. "What are you doing?"

"I-I" Tsukushi narrowed her eyes and focused on the hat on his head. "I'm here to get my hat!" She said loudly, pointing her finger at it. Rui looked mildly surprised before he replied "But I like this hat."

"That doesn't matter, that is my hat and I need it for work tonight. And why are you practicing the violin now?" _and doing it all alone in your underwear_, Tsukushi wanted to add.

Rui looked thoughtful.

"Because she asked me to." He replied.

_She?_ Tsukushi glanced around Rui at the open door. She could hear the sound of someone moving around in his apartment. Did Rui have another woman other than Shizuka?

"W-ho…you mean…What?" Tsukushi didn't know what to say. This was terrible, how could Rui do this to Shizuka? She was about to give Rui a piece of her mind when she heard a soft, familiar voice say "Rui, who is at the door?"

Thank goodness, the woman they were speaking of was Shizuka

Utterly relieved, Tsukushi slumped back against the wall as Rui turned to the open door of his apartment and said calmly "I'm talking to Makino." Confronted with the bare expanse of Rui's back, Tsukushi suddenly felt horrified.

What had she interrupted?

Blushing furiously Tsukushi realized she had to get out of there before Shizuka saw her and she ended up in an even more awkward conversation than this one. Tsukushi took advantage of Rui's inattention and after quickly grabbing her hat off of his head; she tore out down the hallway and out of sight, determined to get out of the way of their romantic night. Dispensing with the elevator and opening the door of the stairwell and dashing down the stairs, Tsukushi barely missed seeing Shizuka who had come out into the hallway.

"Talking to whom?" Shizuka asked Rui curiously, clad in a silky red nightgown and glancing out the open doorway.

"Makino." Rui said, pointing down the now empty hallway. "She took my hat."

He moved towards the door to his apartment and grabbed Shizuka's wrist. "Let's go now." Rui said, pulling Shizuka along. She replied with surprise "Wait a second Rui, is Tsukushi still here? I want to say Merry Christmas to her." The door closed behind them as Shizuka said laughingly once more

"Rui!"

* * *

_To be continued very soon…with the rest of the F4 appearing…_

_And more of my other stories will be coming soon as well! –Maho-chan :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, the song "Rocking around the Christmas Tree" and "Holly Jolly Christmas" by Johnny Marks, "8 days of Christmas" by Destiny's Child and "White Christmas" by Irving Berlin.

* * *

_AN (12/28/06): Today is Makino Tsukushi's birthday! Hurray for my favorite heroine!  
_

_Pairings in this chapter were suggested by my Live Journal friends via a poll that I did. The first pairing in this chapter is based on the HYD manga storyline and the second pairing is based on the first season of the HYD J-drama._

_Also, on a more personal note, this is the first time I've tried to write, edit and post a chaptered story on such a short deadline. I wanted to try doing a deadline and so far I'm finding it very interesting. I'll continue my mad dash to finish writing, editing and posting the rest of this story. In the meantime, I hope you are enjoying it so far! _

_– Maho-chan :)_

* * *

**Christmas Cheer**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seeing Rui in his underwear had been so bizarre and embarrassing, Tsukushi thought as she boarded the subway. But at least she had gotten her hat back. Taking one of the vacant seats, Tsukushi blushed with the understanding of what Rui and Shizuka were doing up in his apartment. Why was she always randomly seeing things she didn't want to see?

Trying to get her mind off of what had just happened; Tsukushi took a mental inventory of her costume for tonight. She had her Ms. Claus hat, but did she also have all the other things she needed?

Sifting through her shoulder bag, Tsukushi realized she didn't have the arm length white gloves that went with her costume. Where in the world could they be? Thinking back to the gathering she had had after work last night with Yuki, Shigeru and Kazuya as well as the F4 minus Tsukasa, Tsukushi remembered Yuki trying the gloves on and laughing cheerfully. In fact, everyone had tried on some part of her "Ms. Claus" outfit that night. Kazuya had looked especially ridiculous in her curly white wig.

Did Yuki have her gloves? They had stayed up pretty late that night talking and watching movies. Was it possible that when everyone had gone home, Yuki had taken the gloves with her just like Rui had wandered off with the hat? Tsukushi inwardly groaned. Would she have to go on another wild goose chase just to get her gloves back? Pulling her cell phone out of her bag, she flipped it open and dialed Yuki's phone number. After a few rings, she heard her friend whisper "Tsukushi-chan?"

"Yuki, why are you whispering?" Tsukushi asked, instinctively whispering as well.

"I'm working a job as a waitress for a big Christmas party right now." Yuki said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm on the subway going to work and I can't find the gloves that are part of my Ms. Santa Claus costume. By any chance do you know where they are? The last time I saw them was yesterday after work."

"Tsukushi-chan, I'm so sorry, I was playing with your gloves and I accidentally took them home! I have them here in my bag, I meant to give them to you today at the Dango shop but I forgot all about it. If you'd like to come over here to get them I can give them to you now."

"Really? Where are you?" Tsukushi listened intently to Yuki's directions and looked at the subway map on the wall to gauge her location. "Yuki, I'm near there now. I'll just get off the subway and walk over. I'll see you soon." Tsukushi hung up the phone.

After a few moments, the subway car pulled to a stop and Tsukushi stood, walked through the sliding doors and hastened towards the subway exit. Climbing the stairs quickly, Tsukushi reached the street level. Shivering a little in the cold winter air, Tsukushi walked quickly to the nearest crosswalk. As she waited for the light to signal that pedestrians could cross the street, she automatically checked her cell phone for missed calls. Tsukushi was disappointed when her phone showed no messages or calls from Tsukasa.

"Wonder if he's going to call soon." She thought, looking up suddenly as the people around her began to cross the street. Closing her phone with a click as she joined the throng of people milling across the intersection, she then tucked the phone into her bag and moved quickly towards the huge hotel right in front of her.

After entering the marble floored foyer, Tsukushi made her way towards the ballrooms on the second floor. The carpet beneath her feet muffled her swift footsteps as she maneuvered her way between Christmas partygoers that were laughing and talking merrily. Checking the signs at the entrances of the various ballrooms, she found the party Yuki had mentioned. Opening the door to that ballroom, Tsukushi peeked inside. Loud music was being played by a DJ and Tsukushi listened as she took in the scene before her.

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop  
Rocking around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling."_

What lay before her was a sea of people, the men in black tie and the women dressed in glamorous ball gowns. Looking down at her very casual attire, Tsukushi wondered what she ought to do. Should she try to call Yuki with the hopes that she could meet her friend outside? Scanning the uniformed staff that milled around the tables and waited on the edges of the huge dance floor, Tsukushi spotted Yuki serving dessert.

Tsukushi tried to catch Yuki's eye by waving from her position at the door. But as Yuki turned away without noticing her, Tsukushi realized she would have to try to get her attention another way. Clicking open her phone, Tsukushi frantically tried to call her. But when she didn't pick up, Tsukushi realized that her friend wasn't carrying her phone with her and that that particular method wasn't going to work.

Wracking her brain for a solution, Tsukushi finally decided to crouch down and edge behind the buffet tables banking the left side of the room until she finally reached Yuki. It was dim enough in the room and everyone seemed festive if not a little drunk so they probably wouldn't even notice her. Getting over to where Yuki was now standing and refilling her dessert tray would hopefully be easy.

As the music continued to play and more couples abandoned their tables for the dance floor, Tsukushi began to sneak behind the buffet table, praying not to be noticed.

"_You will get a sentimental, feeling when you hear…  
Voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday!"_

She was almost there.

As Yuki turned towards her, Tsukushi waved frantically and barely missed knocking over a large punch bowl.

"Tsukushi-chan?" Yuki said, coming over and helping Tsukushi move the punch bowl back to the center of the table. "I'm so glad you made it!" Yuki said cheerfully before reaching under the buffet table and pulling out her bag. Taking out the white gloves Yuki handed them to Tsukushi and apologized "I'm sorry Tsukushi-chan!"

"It's okay." Tsukushi replied, smiling as she tucked the gloves into her bag. "Are you having a good time?" She asked Yuki as they both contemplated the crowd. The party seemed very merry as many people were either dancing or eating and talking with friends. Watching the couple dancing nearest her as they both laughed happily when the man twirled the woman under his arm and into a dip, Tsukushi's heart ached for Tsukasa.

It had been so long since she'd danced with Tsukasa like that. Imagining the scent of Tsukasa's cologne, the way it would feel to dance with him and how he would grumble when she accidentally stepped on his toe like she always did, Tsukushi felt that ache grow. She really wished she could have spent Christmas with him. Turning towards Yuki Tsukushi tried once more to ignore the feeling of missing Tsukasa so much.

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way."_

"The DJ seems like a good one." Tsukushi said in an attempt to get her mind off of Tsukasa.

"Yeah the music has been really good and everyone looks so beautiful!" Yuki said excitedly as she motioned to the crowd. "I really wish I could go and dance too." Yuki said wistfully, her arms posed in a ballroom position.

As the DJ switched the track and another song came on, Yuki smiled happily as someone said in a smooth, deep voice from behind Tsukushi "I can help you with that should you need assistance."

"_On the 7th day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
A nice back rub and he massaged my feet."_

Thinking that some perverted guy had come to harass her friend, Tsukushi turned around quickly, her fist already bared, only to find herself face to face with Sojiro.

Sojiro smiled seductively as he moved to lean casually against the buffet table. Yuki laughed and said "Nishikado-san, you're back!" Sojiro raised his eyebrows and looked amused.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Tsukushi said, feeling very startled that Sojiro had appeared. Her old habit of seeing Sojiro as the big bad wolf out to get her sweet, innocent friend had never abated no matter what Yuki had said in the past. As Yuki reached over and smoothed one of the lapels of Sojiro's tuxedo jacket, Sojiro started up a conversation with Yuki about what she thought of his clothes tonight. Tsukushi clenched a fist and interrupted them.

"Are you here for some dirty reason?" Tsukushi interrogated him.

Sojiro looked over and gave Tsukushi an odd look. "Makino, I'm here representing my family. I didn't even know Yuki would be here tonight. But I'm glad that she is. You know, she's been keeping me company throughout this ordeal and listening to my complaints with a sympathetic ear. Why are you so suspicious anyway?"

Leaning forward and peering at Tsukushi's face and into her eyes, Sojiro smiled wryly. "Tsukasa didn't come home did he? I can't believe you guys got into a fight again."

Sojiro said to Yuki conspiratorially "Makino isn't happy Yuki. Now what can we do to help?" As Yuki giggled, Tsukushi inwardly groaned. Was it that obvious that she was upset? And what was with Yuki and the little giggles she let forth as Sojiro whispered in her ear? What were they saying anyway? The music was very loud and Tsukushi could barely hear them.

"_On the 5th day of Christmas my baby gave to me  
A poem that he wrote for me."  
_

"Yuki!" Tsukushi yelled over the music, feeling fed up with their obvious flirting and determined to get their attention. "Could you go get my gloves?" Grabbing Sojiro's arm, Tsukushi began shoving him towards the crowd.

"Yuki is busy right now. And she doesn't need your help." Tsukushi said forcefully. As they moved slowly through the crowd, Tsukushi got a whiff of Sojiro's expensive cologne which annoyed her even further.

"Makino." Sojiro protested "Just because you are upset about Tsukasa doesn't mean that you have to…OW." Tsukushi squeezed his arm hard as she pushed him forward. "Man, you are strong. You and Tsukasa are perfect for each other…Now listen Makino." Sojiro turned suddenly and deftly maneuvered her hold on him so that he was now bending her arm behind her back and effectively preventing her from fighting him. Steering her back towards the dessert table where Yuki waited with the gloves in hand, Sojiro said in Tsukushi's ear "Actually, I am the one who needs help. See that girl over there?" Sojiro motioned with his head and Tsukushi obligingly turned to look. A tall, haughty looking girl in a slinky black dress was staring at them intently from her seat at one of the tables.

The expression on the girl's face exuded calculating lust towards Sojiro and angry jealousy as she glanced at Tsukushi. Turning back to Sojiro, Tsukushi whispered "Scary."

"Isn't she?" Sojiro said grimly. "My mother introduced me to her tonight. She's the daughter of some famous entertainment industry mogul." Letting Tsukushi go now that he had her attention, Sojiro sighed and looked harassed. "Don't get me wrong, I like aggressive girls sometimes, but this is too much. She's been practically molesting me!"

"So you've met your match then." Tsukushi said unsympathetically as she took her gloves from Yuki.

"Makino, I do not molest girls. I always give them a chance to choose. And I never do anything they don't want me to do. "Sojiro said with a mock wounded look on his face. "Right Yuki?"

Yuki nodded and said "Tsukushi-chan, he really doesn't take advantage of girls. You don't have to think so badly about him. He's actually quite a gentleman for the most part."

"See!" Sojiro said as Tsukushi gave him a skeptical look. "Anyway, Yuki, can I use you as an excuse? I'm going to tell my mother that you are a friend and that you need a ride home tonight so I won't have to give that weird girl a ride home."

"Sure!" Yuki supplied helpfully as Tsukushi stared at her in astonishment. "Yuki you don't have to help this playboy! Really he can take care of himself." Tsukushi admonished.

Yuki smiled and replied "I know Tsukushi-chan. Don't worry so much okay? And anyway, don't you have to get to work?" At those words Tsukushi glanced down at her watch. She did have to be getting on her way.

"Yeah, I have to go now. Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Tsukushi asked worriedly. She knew how strong Yuki's feelings had been for Sojiro in the past and she didn't want Yuki to be hurt again.

"I'm fine!" Yuki laughed as Sojiro casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"_The feelin' that I feel is so good  
He makes me feel so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
If he only knew what he does to me  
My man, my man, my baby."  
_

Sojiro said in an amused tone "Don't worry Makino, I'll take good care of Yuki." As Tsukushi glowered at him, Sojiro smiled and shook a finger at her "Makino go to your job. And stop getting mad at people. It's Christmas, the season of giving. You should be pleasant and happy. And you know being angry isn't going to help you stop missing Tsukasa." Sojiro ducked as a piece of cake suddenly flew past his head.

Glancing behind him calmly and then back at Tsukushi who was now stomping away from them and out the door, Sojiro shook his head.

"Perfect for each other." He muttered.

Looking down at Yuki, Sojiro drawled "Hmm…maybe we can pick up a Christmas cake on the way home?"

"_Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy  
I'm so in lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
How I love him for his generosity  
My man, my man, my baby."  
_

As Sojiro leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek, Yuki blushed and smiled. "That would be nice." _  
_

* * *

Tsukushi grumbled as she stomped down the street, still clutching the gloves in her hand. 

What did Sojiro know anyway? She wasn't mad about missing Tsukasa. She was worried that he was trying to take advantage of her friend!

"AHH!" Tsukushi shouted, startling the passerby around her. This Christmas was turning out to be a disaster. Her best friend was spending Christmas Eve with a playboy and she had seen one of her other good friends almost naked. Tsukasa still hadn't called. What else was going to go wrong?

As her phone began to ring, Tsukushi was distracted from her pessimistic thoughts as the hope arose that it could be Tsukasa on the phone. Pressing the answer button quickly, Tsukushi said a breathless "Hello?" her whole body tense with anticipation.

But when she heard Okami-san's voice, Tsukushi drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Tsukushi-chan? I think you left something here earlier. There's a bag on the floor next to the counter…" Okami-san said cheerfully.

Tsukushi took a mental inventory of what she had with her. In her shoulder bag she had her dress, her stockings, her white wig and her hat. In her hand she held her gloves. Was she missing anything?

"My shoes!" Tsukushi said as she realized what was missing. Her costume shoes were in that bag at the store and now she'd have to go by the Dango shop to get them. "Okami-san, my costume shoes are in that bag. Can I come there now? Will you still be there?" Tsukushi asked, beginning to feel weary from moving around so much.

"Of course I will be here! I'm making some special sweets with my sweetheart." Okami-san said brightly. "Tsukushi-chan, have I ever told you about my sweetheart?"

Tsukushi paused to wonder who Okami-san's "sweetheart" was. She did want to hear more about this new development with her eccentric boss, but as Tsukushi glanced at her watch she forgot her curiosity momentarily.

"Sorry Okami-san, I don't have that much time until my other job, so I'll just come there now." As Okami-san acquiesced with a cheerful "See you soon!" Tsukushi hung up the phone and made her way to the nearest taxi stop.

What had she been thinking, leaving her shoes at work? Tsukushi got into a cab, told the driver the destination, then leaned back against the seat and covered her face with her hands. She just needed to get through this night and everything would be okay. The pageant would be over in a few hours, surely Tsukasa would call and soon she could put this strange day behind her.

"Miss, are you alright?" The taxi driver asked with concern. Tsukushi uncovered her face and feigned a bright smile "I'm fine." She said.

"Oh good. You are going to go see your boyfriend, right? Ah, how wonderful to be young and going on a Christmas date. I hope you have already prepared your Christmas cake!" The man said cheerfully. Beginning to feel tired, Tsukushi stared out the window and murmured something affirmative in reply. She didn't really want to talk about it, especially with a complete stranger.

Fortunately the well meaning taxi driver barely noticed her lack of interest. "This is my favorite Christmas song!" He said happily. As he turned up the radio, Tsukushi closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't ask her anymore about her Christmas plans

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow..."_

* * *

The Dango shop was merrily lit with dozens of Christmas lights blinking in the large windows. As Tsukushi got out of the taxi and walked up to the store she could hear more loud Christmas music playing. Fingering the cell phone in her bag, Tsukushi realized she was beginning to hate this holiday. 

"_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer."_

Tsukushi knocked loudly then banged on the door of the Dango shop when her first knock wasn't heard. The music lowered considerably, the door was flung open and suddenly Okami-san was there singing to her

_"Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet."_

Okami-san stopped singing and said with a big smile "Tsukushi-chan! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Okami-san. Could I get my bag?" Tsukushi said tentatively, a little taken aback by Okami-san's excitement. Had her boss been drinking tonight?

Okami-san laughed merrily and said "Come in first, come in!" As Okami-san motioned for Tsukushi to come with her and began to walk away, Tsukushi stepped through the doorway with a confused expression on her face. Why was Okami-san in such a good mood? And why was she at the Dango shop so late at night? They were supposed to be closed.

Upon entering the shop Tsukushi was shocked to find numerous cake boxes piled up on the counter. The floor was covered with fake snow. There were folding tables and chairs set up between fake reindeer and a life size moving Santa Claus that said "Ho, Ho, Ho" as Tsukushi walked past. Astonished by the decorations Tsukushi followed closely behind Okami-san, wondering what she might find beyond the kitchen doors that Okami-san had just walked through.

"_Oh, ho, the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me."_

The Christmas music was being played loudly in the kitchen too. And sitting at one of the kitchen counters was a man in a chef's hat and coat who was diligently pouring batter into a cake mold.

"Mimisaka-san?" Tsukushi said incredulously as Akira glanced up and grinned. "Here to get your shoes?" He inquired.

Tsukushi was about to ask why Akira was at the Dango shop baking cakes when Okami-san chimed in with "Tsukushi-chan, this is my new sweetheart!"

Akira laughed embarrassedly. "Sachiyo!" He chided her as she patted his cheek lovingly. Akira raised his cake spoon and gestured at Okami-san with it "I thought our relationship was supposed to be a secret." Akira said as he waved the spoon at Okami-san. A little of the cake batter splattered on her face and Okami-san gaped at him in surprise before smacking him lightly on the arm. Akira laughed with amusement.

"Akira-kun." Okami-san said indignantly "You threw batter at me!"

"I didn't mean to!" Akira said, laughing harder.

Okami-san pouted for a moment before picking up a spoon and dipping it into the bowl. Okami-san raised the spoon and splattered batter on Akira in return. Akira raised his hands to defend himself.

"Sachiyo. I didn't mean to. Sachiyo!" Akira protested laughingly as Okami-san began chasing him around the room with her spoon. As he fled, Akira grabbed a spoonful of batter from the bowl before turning and flinging it at Okami-san in retaliation.

Wiping the batter from her forehead, Okami-san gave Akira a challenging look. "Prepare yourself Akira-kun!" She shouted, now grabbing the bowl of batter. Akira yelled in reply "Hang on, Sachiyo! If you are going to do that then…" He reached for the open bag of flour as Tsukushi tried to get their attention by saying loudly "Um…Okami-san? Mimisaka-san?"

They completely ignored her as they circled each other like hungry tigers. Okami-san narrowed her eyes and Akira raised one eyebrow at her. They both took fighting stances, each with their baking goods in hand.

Tsukushi stared in total confusion as they prepared to strike.

What in the world were they doing? And was Okami-san growling? Tsukushi looked back and forth between them, wondering what would happen next.

"_Have a holly jolly Christmas,  
And in case you didn't hear,  
Oh by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas…"_

And as the last words of the song played, they both moved.

"_This year."_

Batter flew, flour flew and Tsukushi backed away as Akira who was now a gooey mess reached out and grabbed Okami-san whose face and kimono were now completely colored white with flour.

As Akira embraced Okami-san he began tickling her mercilessly. Tsukushi gaped at them as Okami-san let out peals of laughter.

"Do you give up?" Akira said, also laughing and tickling her harder.

"I give up! I give up!" Okami-san said mirthfully as she sank to the floor, weak from her guffaws. Akira stood over her crouched figure, still holding his batter spoon and looking triumphant.

"Ah, Akira-kun. You are so fun." Okami-san said, smiling to herself as she tried to catch her breath. Akira grinned and replied "You are too."

Tsukushi took that moment to interject "Um…My shoes?"

"Tsukushi-chan, your shoes are over by the counter." Okami-san said, still gasping for breath as Akira helped her to her feet. Tsukushi went to get her shoes and they followed her, every so often batting at each other playfully.

Tsukushi grabbed the bag with her shoes inside and turned around to say her goodbyes. She had to get out of there and fast. She didn't know if she could handle seeing any more their strange behavior.

Trying to be polite and make a little small talk to avoid letting on that she thought they were incredibly strange, Tsukushi asked"Um, Okami-san, why are you and Mimisaka-san making so many cakes?" Okami-san brushed some flour off of her cheeks and then laughed and linked arms with Akira.

"Tsukushi-chan, we are making Christmas cakes for everyone! Especially for Santa Claus. Right Akira-kun?"

"Right. We are also having a special Christmas bake sale tomorrow. But you aren't invited since you probably have plans with Tsukasa. You guys made up right?" Akira gave Tsukushi an affirmative thumbs up as Okami-san began humming "Jingle Bells" softly. Tsukushi shook her head and said "Oh, I'm not…that is…We didn't…A Christmas bake sale sounds nice." She finished, hoping to deflect the topic of conversation away from her fight with Tsukasa.

Okami-san chimed in "Tsukushi-chan, did I ever tell you about the time I saw the real Santa Claus?"

"Um, I think you mentioned meeting a reindeer once." Tsukushi began to edge towards the door. If Okami-san started talking now she would never make it to work on time. Thinking of how long she had been there, Tsukushi realized it was most likely time for her to be on her way to the department store.

"Okami-san, sorry, I really have to go now. I have to go to my other job." Tsukushi said while reaching for the door handle.

"Okay. But you must take a Christmas cake for you and your honey." Okami-san pushed a brightly wrapped cake box into Tsukushi's arms.

Thinking of how she would be alone tomorrow on Christmas day, Tsukushi declined the gift. "Okami-san, I'm sorry, I can't take this cake. My boyfriend and I aren't going to meet for Christmas…it would be a waste." She said weakly.

"Really?" Akira said, looking very surprised. "But I thought…" Okami-san silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Tsukushi-chan, please take the cake and have a Merry Christmas okay?" Pushing Tsukushi out the door, Okami-san quickly closed and re-locked it before turning to Akira.

As Akira gave her a quizzical look, Okami-san smiled mischievously and declared

"Don't think you've won yet, Akira-kun!"

* * *

_To be continued…:D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, the songs "Santa Baby", "Santa Claus is coming to town", "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas" or "Winter Wonderland". I also don't own the Backstreet Boys. :)_

* * *

AN (2/14/07): Happy Valentines Day! Here is the third and last chapter of "Christmas Cheer". Writing and editing this chapter unexpectedly took longer than I thought it would. I'd like to thank everyone reading this story for waiting patiently! Characterizations in this chapter are based upon the Hana Yori Dango manga and Japanese drama. Hope you enjoy! 

--Maho-chan :)

* * *

**Christmas Cheer**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Standing at the curb with the cake box, Tsukushi sighed wearily. She appreciated Okami-san's gesture but had to admit that holding the brightly wrapped cake box in her arms made her feel more than a little sad. Fingering the bows on the box, Tsukushi noted that the wrapping paper featured many miniatures of Santa Claus.

If Santa Claus were real then Tsukushi would wish for him to drop her dumb boyfriend off at her house tonight while he and his reindeer were on their way around the world. Imagining Tsukasa tied up in ribbons and complaining about the smell of reindeer when she found him in her apartment after work made Tsukushi smile wryly and wish there really was a Santa Claus.

Remembering that she still had a job to do, Tsukushi glanced at her watch and groaned aloud. The pageant was starting in just one hour, how was she going to make it there in time? Getting ready to flag down a cab, she was surprised when a gaudily decorated car pulled up and Kazuya hopped out to greet her.

"Tsukushi-chan! Merry Christmas!" Kazuya said happily. Tsukushi noticed the bright green and red suit he was wearing and couldn't resist laughing a little bit as she asked "Kazuya-kun, what are you doing here?"

The back car window rolled down and Shigeru poked her head out and said happily "We are on our way to a Christmas Eve Karaoke party!"

"Karaoke party?" Tsukushi repeated as Sakurako leaned out the window next to Shigeru and queried "Makino-senpai, why aren't you with Domyoji-senpai in New York?"

"Oh, that…I had to work." Tsukushi said quietly before changing the subject "Are you really going to a Karaoke party?" she asked, hoping Sakurako wouldn't ask any more questions about Tsukasa and New York. Sakurako and Shigeru exchanged sympathetic looks before Shigeru replied "We are going to a Christmas Karaoke group date that some of my classmates organized! How about you Tsukushi, are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to work because I have to be in a Christmas pageant tonight." Tsukushi said wearily.

"Eh?" Kazuya chimed in. "That sounds like fun! Do you need a ride to work? We can take you to the department store before we go to the Karaoke party!" he offered as he gestured to his car.

"Yes, Makino-senpai, let us take you to work." Sakurako said firmly as Shigeru opened the car door and pulled Tsukushi inside.

"Tsukushi, since Tsukasa isn't here we'll make sure you get there safely." Shigeru declared. "Please drive on." Shigeru requested of the driver. Tsukushi had just settled into her seat when the car went speeding off down the street, Kazuya sitting in the front passenger seat while she sat sandwiched between Shigeru and Sakurako.

Sakurako suddenly announced "Senpai, we are going to use all of our feminine wiles at the party tonight!" before smiling coquettishly.

"Yay, Yay!" Shigeru cheered.

"We are going to find some cool guys!" Sakurako declared as she reached over the front seat and turned up the music on the dashboard CD player.

"We will have Christmas romance tonight!" Shigeru added cheerfully.

Sakurako and Shigeru began singing loudly

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl.  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight __"_

"What do you think of the song Tsukushi?" Shigeru asked curiously as she hugged one of Tsukushi's arms. Tsukushi smiled indulgently and replied "It's a very nice song."

Tsukushi was amused by her friends' enthusiasm. Feminine wiles? Christmas romance? It sounded like they would be having fun tonight. If only Tsukasa had come home, maybe she could have had some Christmas romance too. Tsukushi felt a sinking feeling return as she sadly looked down at the cake box and bag in her lap. Noticing a change in Tsukushi's demeanor, Shigeru proclaimed "We are going to make sure to flirt!"

"Kissing is a possibility." Sakurako added seriously.

Tsukushi glanced back and forth between them, listening with mild interest and trying to ignore her longing for Tsukasa.

"But nothing more until a steady string of dates has been produced!" Shigeru said determinedly.

"Definitely." Sakurako said, nodding to herself.

Kazuya broke in and asked "But what about me?"

Poor Kazuya-kun Tsukushi thought sympathetically as she beheld his worried expression.

"Maybe you will meet a nice girl at the party." Tsukushi offered helpfully.

Kazuya glanced at Tsukushi hopefully. "You really think so Tsukushi-chan?" he asked as he bit his lip nervously.

Tsukushi smiled reassuringly and said "Yes, I do. There's a girl out there for you. I'm sure of it Kazuya-kun."

"But Tsukushi-chan." Kazuya began. "I really like y…"

"That's enough of that sappiness!" Sakurako exclaimed, shaking Kazuya's shoulder. "You are bringing us down!" As Kazuya whined "Hey!" and gave Sakurako a hurt look, Tsukushi looked mildly alarmed. Was Kazuya really going to be alright going to the party with them tonight? He seemed so insecure. Tsukushi was about to express her concern when Shigeru gave her a big spontaneous hug.

"We are supposed to be having fun tonight. "Sakurako continued. "So let's continue practicing."

Shigeru nodded firmly in agreement and they began singing again.

"_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

"Tsukushi, this is the song we are going to sing together at the party!" Shigeru said as she tried to coyly bat her eyes at Tsukushi. Tsukushi gave her an odd look and asked "Kazuya too?" Kazuya shook his head furiously and protested "No, no, I'm singing a song by the Backstreet Boys." Tsukushi was about to ask Kazuya more about this when Sakurako distracted her by singing loudly in a sultry voice

"_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed"_

"What do think of our singing Makino-senpai?" Sakurako asked as Shigeru took over, this time miming singing into a microphone with her fist. Shigeru blew kisses to the passerby as she rolled down the window and sang some more.

"_Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo."_

"Um, your singing is very nice." Tsukushi said as Sakurako laughed and Shigeru squealed. Both embracing Tsukushi, they sang together

"_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Kazuya broke in once more "What if you don't meet any guys you like?"

Shigeru laughed and declared "Then we are going to have a Christmas sleepover instead! Now c'mon, stop worrying. Let's sing this song! Driver, please turn it up!"

As they sped down the street, the Christmas music playing loudly and Sakurako, Shigeru, Kazuya and even the driver singing along, Tsukushi couldn't help feeling a little cheered up.

Smiling with amusement, Tsukushi sang the last line of the song with them.

"_So hurry down the chimney tonight"_

* * *

Tsukushi raced through the backstage door of the department store auditorium, fully anticipating another altercation with her annoying boss for being a few minutes late. The pageant had already started, in ten minutes Tsukushi would have to play her part as Ms. Claus. She nervously scanned the room for the overbearing man who had caused the whole mess with Tsukasa in the first place. 

But as the costume lady greeted her warmly then led her to an empty room to get dressed and the rest of the staff beamed at her as she passed them, Tsukushi had only a moment to wonder at their odd behavior as well as the absence of her boss before she was in a dressing room changing and then out by the stage ready to make her entrance.

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening…  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland."_

Tsukushi walked onstage dressed as Mrs. Claus and the crowd cheered as she waved at them. The elves dancing about onstage sang a few more lines.

"_Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird…  
He sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland."_

_"Walking in a winter wonderland__..."  
_

Right on cue, they quieted down so that she could speak.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Tsukushi said as she smiled at the crowd from beneath her little spectacles and her curly white wig and ruffled hat. As she turned to meet Matsumoto-san who was playing Santa Claus, she paused.

Was the man who sat before her in the big mahogany chair really Matsumoto-san who was supposed to be working the pageant with her tonight? He seemed much taller than usual. Tilting her head, Tsukushi realized that the man wasn't Matsumoto-san but someone completely different. Why hadn't anyone told her about this change in the cast? As she felt the heat from the stage lights bearing down on her and the anticipation of the crowd before her, Tsukushi squared her shoulders and continued walking forward. She'd just have to make do and hope that the new actor remembered his lines.

As cheers from the crowd arose in expectation of the fateful meeting between Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus, Tsukushi said on cue "Santa, welcome home! I hope you had a nice trip around the world."

The new Santa missed his line completely and after a moment of silence ensued Tsukushi gave him a look that said "your turn."

Noticing this, the man said in a loud, arrogant voice "HO HO HO! I AM Santa Claus…"

Tsukushi inwardly groaned. The replacement her manager had hired was an idiot. Tsukushi tried to figure out what she should do if the man couldn't follow the script that they were supposed to have memorized. Tonight there were at least three hundred people watching them and if this pageant didn't go well she could lose her job. Why did she have to work with this weird guy tonight of all nights? Could her evening get any stranger or any worse?

Tsukushi took a deep breath. As always, whenever something unexpected like this happened, she mustered her weed power and focused. She would get through this pageant no matter what . If the man couldn't remember the script, she might have to whisper his lines to him, which would mean she'd have to get close enough for him to hear her. Tsukushi really didn't want to get near such an obviously strange person, but since this was her job, she mustered up her courage and did it.

As the man chuckled and proceeded to recline in his chair and cross his arms imperiously, Tsukushi began to feel irritated. The man seemed to think he owned the place, Tsukushi realized, as he beckoned to her like some kind of holiday emperor.

Feeling bothered by his actions, Tsukushi stepped carefully between some fake drifts of snow on the stage and answered him as cheerfully as she could. "Yes you are Santa Claus." she said, all the while hoping that he would start speaking his lines.

The man said in a deep voice "You look very interesting today Mrs. Claus." He arched an eyebrow at her and smirked "But Mrs. Claus, what are you doing here? I thought you had a boyfriend you had to meet."

Tsukushi frowned. That dialogue definitely wasn't in the script. Tsukushi felt puzzled and unsure of how to reply. She wondered if she should she just go along with him. The crowd didn't seem to mind the improvisation so far. "I…Well...You are my boyfriend Mr. Claus." Tsukushi said tentatively, wondering what he might do next.

This seemed to make the man brighten considerably "Well of course I am!" he said smugly. He laughed loudly and Tsukushi winced. What kind of moron was this?

"And aren't I such a handsome, talented, and all around awesome boyfriend, Ms. Claus? You must love me so much!" His eyes seemed to light up as he said this. Tsukushi narrowed her eyes and stared at him speechlessly. She had no idea how to address what he had just said to her. What was with this guy?

Tsukushi forgot about the crowd as she scrutinized the strange man that was now leaning towards her, his bearded chin resting on one of his palms.

There was something about this man. He reminded her of someone she knew.

He had arching eyebrows and was very tall, probably almost 6 ft. More details became apparent to Tsukushi, the man's long fingers, the various fashionable rings he wore and his broad shoulders hidden underneath the costume padding. His posture was aggressive and imposing and his obvious glee was annoying.

It couldn't be! Tsukushi thought. But when she looked at the man's head that was covered by the huge Santa hat and wig and saw a short brown curl peaking out she knew it was true.

It was Tsukasa!

Astonished and elated, Tsukushi stared at Tsukasa. She couldn't believe that he was actually sitting in front of her dressed as Santa Claus.

If it weren't for the fact that a song and dance were beginning and that so many people were watching, Tsukushi might have followed an impulse to call Tsukasa's name. But Tsukushi kept her composure and as Tsukasa stood and offered his hand to her, she gladly took it. Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi close and began to waltz her around the room in time with the music.

After a few turns around the stage, Tsukushi's initial surprise and joy wore off and she began to feel miffed. That idiot, she thought. Tsukushi couldn't believe he had let her worry like she had after their argument. Couldn't he have called her before this to tell her he wasn't mad anymore and that he was coming home? To think she had cried before falling asleep last night because she had wanted to make up with him so badly. Also remembering her anguish from earlier in the day, Tsukushi decided that she wasn't going to concede and welcome him so easily.

As Tsukasa started to talk about himself and extol his virtues in her ear, Tsukushi made up her mind to play his game and pretend that she didn't know.

"So, you love your boyfriend don't you? He's the greatest in the world!" Tsukasa murmured in Tsukushi's ear as he twirled her around amidst the chorus of elves, barely missing hitting a few fake reindeer.

"My boyfriend?" Tsukushi asked, pretending to frown "He's okay I guess. Actually he's really stubborn and crazy." Tsukasa seemed to be taken aback by this.

Feeling encouraged by Tsukasa's reaction, Tsukushi continued "He's really simple minded. And he always says expressions wrong."

"He might say 'fractions shout more than birds', but what he would really mean is 'actions speak louder than words'." Tsukushi said laughingly as Tsukasa looked disturbed.

"Oh really?" Tsukasa started to tense up. "But he's so handsome."

"I guess. He looks like an octopus." Tsukushi said bluntly. Tsukasa let out a little agitated sound. As the accompanying elves danced around them and belted out more of their song, Tsukushi said loudly "My boyfriend is so bad tempered. And his face often looks like this." She pulled away and made an exaggerated angry face at him. Tsukasa paused and leaned her backwards into a dip. As he held her in that position, he gave her an annoyed look and growled "Hey you…Makino…"

Spontaneously Tsukushi pressed her fingers against Tsukasa's lips to silence him. "But you know I miss my boyfriend terribly when he isn't around." Tsukushi said honestly. She pulled Tsukasa's fake beard down and away from his face and smiled affectionately at him.

"He's the person I love most in the world." She admitted softly. Tsukasa stared at her in surprise, his eyes widening as she blushed and kissed him gently.

As the crowd collectively let out an astonished gasp, Tsukasa closed his eyes, groaned and kissed Tsukushi harder. Eventually Tsukushi pulled away from Tsukasa to gaze into his eyes.

Tsukasa gave her a troubled look and complained "But you said I looked like an octopus! Makino!" Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi out of the dip and scowled as she started to giggle. "But you do look like one!" Tsukushi exclaimed laughingly in response.

"I don't look like an octopus. This isn't funny." Tsukasa grumbled as he crossed his arms and glowered at her.

"Domyoji." Tsukushi said, trying to catch his eye as he looked away from her petulantly. "I'm really glad you are home."

"Really?" Tsukasa asked, looking back down at her with narrowed eyes.

Tsukushi blushed deeply and replied "Yeah."

Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi by the shoulders and kissed her soundly as the elves finished their song, fake snow began to fall and the auditorium resounded with the cheers from the crowd. Caught up in the moment and Tsukasa's embrace, Tsukushi wrapped her arms around him and joyfully kissed him back.

The elves began a chorus of "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas" and the onlookers cheered even louder.

But all of this went unnoticed by Tsukushi as Tsukasa unceremoniously swept her up into his arms and began carrying her off the stage. And as they made their way out the door and to his car that awaited them outside, Tsukushi knew that this Christmas was going to be the merriest of all.

* * *

_Epilogue pending! –Maho-chan :)_


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I also don't own "A visit from St. Nick" by Clement Clark Moore.

* * *

_AN (4/2/07): Belatedly wishing you all a wonderful 2007! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed Christmas Cheer! --Maho-chan_

* * *

**Christmas Cheer**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan  
**

* * *

**Epilogue **

The guest house on the Domyoji Mansion grounds was surprisingly secluded. Enclosed by tall, willowy trees, the main house was barely visible to Tsukushi from where she stood even though it was only a few hundred feet away.

Tsukushi pulled Tsukasa's heavy coat around her pajama-clad form as she stepped outside onto the veranda. The air was cold and still and Tsukasa's coat smelled faintly like him. Smiling, Tsukushi savored the warmth of borrowed garment and then looked upwards and admired the clear, starry sky above. Lost in calm contemplation, Tsukushi was startled when Tsukasa suddenly shouted "Makino, what the hell are you doing out there? You are going to catch cold!"

Tsukushi turned around and looked up at the second floor balcony. Tsukasa stood there glaring down at her, with wet, straight hair and a bare chest.

Tsukushi retorted "What do you mean, what the hell am I doing out here? How about you? Your hair is wet! And are you naked? It's almost freezing out here!

Glowering at her, Tsukasa said "I came out here to look for you because I couldn't find you after I got out of the shower. And no I'm not naked; I'm wearing my pajama bottoms. I'd like to wear something more but you are wearing my coat!" Tsukasa thought about this for a moment then smiled delightedly "You are wearing my coat…you missed me while I was in the shower, didn't you?" He asked excitedly.

Tsukushi's eyes widened and she sputtered defensively "I-I did not miss you while you were in the shower! Why would I miss you? How could I miss you? You were only behind that door. And you didn't even lock it when you took your shower!" Tsukasa began to grin.

Tsukushi became even more flustered "You stupid guy! I'm only wearing your coat because you didn't let me take my coat with me when you rushed me out to the car after the pageant!"

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really?"

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes at Tsukasa. "Yes really!" She said indignantly. "I didn't wear your coat because I missed you! Stop looking at me like that!" Tsukushi shouted as Tsukasa continued to smile at her knowingly.

Looking bemused, Tsukasa pointed at her and commanded "Fine. Just come back into the house now!"

Tsukushi yelled in reply "I'm not coming in yet, I want to look at the stars a little longer. You go back inside and wait for me! I'll bring up the hot chocolate I was making and some of our Christmas cake in a minute."

"Makino, you better come in soon." Tsukasa ordered before he disappeared from view.

Tsukushi heard the balcony sliding door close. She shook her head and sighed exasperatedly, only to smile a moment later.

Try as she might, her happiness at being with Tsukasa on Christmas Eve couldn't be suppressed.

Upon their arrival at the Domyoji Mansion earlier, Tsukushi had been surprised when Tsukasa had announced that he had arranged for them stay in the guest house to make sure they would have some privacy. As they had walked hand in hand through the grounds of the Domyoji Mansion towards the guest house, still clad in their costumes, Tsukasa had proudly explained everything to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi couldn't believe Tsukasa had struck a business deal with the owner of the department store and arranged to have her boss relocated for having tried to ruin their Christmas Eve. Even though at first Tsukushi had been appalled that Tsukasa was using his money and influence so freely, she had also been secretly pleased that he had made it possible for them to be together and that she wouldn't have to deal with her annoying boss ever again.

But she would never ever admit that to Tsukasa, Tsukushi thought as she gazed at the glowing half moon. It was best not to encourage him.

As Tsukushi watched the sky, a star fell. Looking up at the balcony above her and thinking of Tsukasa who was waiting for her, Tsukushi decided to go back inside. But as Tsukushi turned to go, all of a sudden she heard a muffled grunt and the sound of bells jingling. Tsukushi glanced around curiously.

As she listened carefully for the source of the noise, her heart started to beat a bit faster. What was on the veranda with her? Could it be an animal that was making that sound? If so, what kind of animal was it?

Had the Domyoji family started keeping animals on these grounds? It didn't make much sense since Tsukasa hated animals in general, but what if during the time he had been in New York the household had started keeping guard dogs? Or what if it was something worse, like a tiger or a bear? Given the Domyoji family's wealth, anything was possible.

Standing very still, Tsukushi listened nervously for any other sounds, her body tensed in anticipation of being pounced upon.

Luckily, silence ensued. Feeling relieved and deciding that she was just imagining things Tsukushi was about to go back inside when she heard it again. Someone or something _was breathing_. Looking every which way for the source of the sound, Tsukushi screamed aloud when she was abruptly grabbed by the waist.

"AH! LET ME GO!" Tsukushi yelled as she kicked her captor and struggled to get away.

"MAKINO! Stop kicking me!" Tsukasa shouted. He held Tsukushi firmly around the waist and began hauling her through the open sliding door. "Ten minutes have passed and you are still standing out here in the cold."

"Domyoji stop pulling on me! I was about to come in when you scared me! And what are you doing outside again? You're barely wearing anything!" Tsukushi blurted out.

Tsukasa deposited Tsukushi on the carpet before he turned and pulled the door closed. He shivered and rubbed his bare arms. Bending down and gently brushing some of her hair out of her face, Tsukasa then kissed Tsukushi's forehead and replied "Idiot, you didn't come in when you said you would." He kissed the tip of her nose and mumbled "Your face is cold." Tsukushi blushed as Tsukasa leaned in to kiss her lips.

Tsukushi was about to close her eyes instinctively when she suddenly saw a flash of light behind Tsukasa. As he softly brushed his lips against hers, Tsukushi kept her eyes wide open and glanced around his head for a reappearance of the strange light. Was she going crazy?

"D-Domyoji." Tsukushi began tentatively, unsure of how to mention this strange turn of events to him. Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi's hands and pressed them between his to warm them.

Afraid to look out the window but knowing that she should, Tsukushi peered around Tsukasa and froze when she heard a soft giggle. "D-Domyoji." Tsukushi repeated. "I hear something."

"Hah?" Tsukasa turned to look as well. Another flash appeared and they both heard sleigh bells. "What the hell was that?" Tsukasa asked as he stood, his fists tightly clenched. Tsukushi rose with him. She gripped his arm in terror. Something white moved beyond the window and then something red followed it. Tsukasa backed up slightly and hissed "Ghost?" Tsukushi clamped her fist over her mouth and tried not to scream. Just when she thought this Christmas was _finally_ going to turn out okay, something really weird like this happened. They both stood absolutely still for a few moments before Tsukasa decided to act.

Grabbing the poker near the fireplace, Tsukasa held Tsukushi's hand tightly as he moved towards the sliding door and opened it. As Tsukasa held the poker high over his head, Tsukushi was about to blurt out that hitting a ghost wouldn't work when she found herself standing by the door alone, Tsukasa having already bounded out the open sliding door. Tsukushi hurriedly followed him outside.

Tsukasa tackled something white which shrieked and abruptly tumbled onto the pavement. Raising the poker high, Tsukasa shouted "Damn ghost! Leave us alone!" He was about to strike when someone exclaimed, "Tsukasa, stop! That's Akira!"

Tsukushi turned to the source of those words and found Sojiro, Yuki, Rui and Shizuka standing there. Tsukasa also glanced over only to duck as Okami-san came to Akira's rescue by throwing her purse at Tsukasa's head. Okami-san missed hitting Tsukasa and the purse hit a very surprised Kazuya in the chest.

"HEY!" Kazuya whined. He looked pointedly at Shigeru and Sakurako. "Why did we have to come here? I thought we were going to do the sleepover at my house. All my Disney movies are there not here." Sakurako shushed him. Shigeru spotted Tsukushi and barreled into her, hugging her happily.

"Tsukushi, our party went so well! I met this cute guy named Junpei! Tsukushi, he was so interesting! He was kind of odd, but still, we had so much fun!" Tsukushi had only a moment to ponder the strangeness of this when a rock whizzed past her head and hit the wall behind her.

Tsukasa and Okami-san were now facing off, Tsukasa looking livid. "Who the hell are you?" Tsukasa shouted, gesturing with the iron poker at Okami-san. Okami-san brandished another rock and indignantly declared "Don't you dare hurt my honey bunny!" Akira stood and brushed off his clothes and hair. He opened his mouth to persuade them to stop fighting when Rui said suddenly "Makino, I want the hat back."

Shizuka reached over and took Rui's hand in hers, saying to him imploringly "Rui, the hat belongs to Tsukushi."

"But I really like it. And it looks good on me." Rui said, looking at Tsukushi expectantly. Tsukushi was about to reply to Rui when she heard Sojiro murmur "Want to go to my house later for some tea?" As Yuki giggled happily, Tsukushi thought she might explode. She wanted to say something to each and every one of her friends but she didn't know where to begin. As Shigeru hugged her harder, Tsukushi glanced over at Tsukasa in bewilderment.

Tsukasa noticed Tsukushi's discomfort and took charge "Hey, you people!" He said crossly. "What are you doing here? This is MY house." Tsukasa scowled at them. "Go home now!" He ordered.

"Now Tsukasa, we've come all this way to make sure you guys are okay! Aren't you even going to thank us and wish us a Merry Christmas?" Sojiro said persuasively.

Akira chimed in "After Sachiyo and I finished making our Christmas cakes, we became worried about Makino since she said you weren't coming home even though you told me that you were. So we came to check on you guys and make sure you had made up."

"Also, I wanted to get the hat back." Rui interjected. Still holding Rui's hand, Shizuka said coaxingly "Rui, let's just buy another hat." Turning to Tsukasa, Shizuka said apologetically "Tsukasa, Akira called all of us, told us you were coming home and said that as good friends we all ought to stop by and make sure Tsukushi made it here safely."

Tsukasa frowned as Shigeru added "And since Tsukushi is my best friend, I also wanted to tell her all about the group date we went on tonight. Anyway, Christmas isn't just about romantic dates, it's about friendship too!"

"Indeed it is." Sojiro said calmly, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Let's go inside everyone! It's time to eat some that Christmas cake I see in the kitchen!" He called out as he led Yuki into the house. Shigeru cheered loudly. Tsukasa and Tsukushi watched their friends in horror as they followed Sojiro into the house.

Tsukushi didn't know what to say. Tsukasa also stood there dumbfounded for a moment before abruptly crouching down and shivering.

"Those bastards!" Tsukasa mumbled angrily. His teeth began to chatter.

Tsukushi noticed and hastened towards him, quickly pulling his coat off and throwing it around his shoulders.

"C-cold." Tsukasa stammered. He shivered as Tsukushi pulled the coat around him. "I told you that you shouldn't have come out in just your pajama bottoms." Tsukushi admonished.

"Well you shouldn't have been out here in the first place! And now those idiots are here!" Tsukasa complained loudly.

Tsukasa shivered for a few more moments before standing up and pulling the coat on fully. Tsukushi stood as well. She hugged herself as she started to feel chilled. Tsukushi was about to go inside when Tsukasa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him so that she was nestled against his body inside the coat. Surprised by his sudden embrace, Tsukushi blushed furiously. Swallowing nervously as Tsukasa began pulling the coat around her so that she was covered; Tsukushi said hesitantly "Shouldn't we go in now?"

"Not until I decide what to do with them." Tsukasa said grimly "Having them come here is not what I was planning. I wanted to spend some time alone with you." He leaned his chin on the top of her head. "I've missed you." He said quietly.

Tsukushi leaned her forehead against Tsukasa chest, closed her eyes and tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist. Feeling warmed and content, Tsukushi said softly "But maybe it's okay that they came?"

Tsukasa leaned away from Tsukushi in surprise "What!" he exclaimed as she met his gaze. Looking down at Tsukushi, Tsukasa said in astonishment "Are you serious? You are really okay with this? I thought you wanted to be alone together and eat our Christmas cake not spend time with our friends."

"I do want to be with you and eat our Christmas cake together. But now that they are here, it's going to be hard to get them to leave." Tsukushi replied quietly. She looked up at the clear, night sky and absently pressed one of her palms against Tsukasa's chest. "It's really okay. I'm happy we are together, with or without our friends being here." Tsukushi continued.

"Well, I'm not." Tsukasa said gruffly, affected by the sensation of Tsukushi's fingertips pressed against his bare chest.

"Makino." Tsukasa started, pulling her closer. Tsukushi scanned the stars above and said "Hmm?" as she wondered if she would see another star fall. Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi intently. He reached up and gently guided her chin with his fingertips so that she was looking at him instead of the sky. Tsukushi gazed up at Tsukasa curiously and was instantly mesmerized by the intent look in his eyes. Like a mouse under the stare of a hawk, Tsukushi began to get flustered. "Domyoji, we really should go in now. Everyone is waiting." She said. Tsukasa ignored her.

As Tsukasa leaned in to kiss her, Tsukushi sputtered "O-our hot chocolate is getting cold!" before his lips met hers. She pushed on his shoulder with one of her fists but to no avail. Tsukushi whimpered softly as Tsukasa firmly embraced her so that she was pressed up against him even further. His lips teased hers lightly then urgently and Tsukushi's eyes closed of their own volition. Pressing her palm against the smooth skin of Tsukasa's neck, Tsukushi rose on the tips of her toes to meet kiss after kiss. Lost in sensation, she abruptly froze when she heard someone yell "GO TSUKUSHI!"

Breaking away from a heated kiss, Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa in horror and blushed at the realization that all their friends had been watching. Tsukasa met Tsukushi's startled gaze, his face also bright red and his lips set into an irritated frown. Tsukasa's expression was dark as the catcalls continued "Tsukasa, don't stop there! Tonight could be the night!"

"We have some tips for you if you are interested! We experts are here to help you!"

"Woo hoo! YAY!"

"No Tsukushi-chan, don't do it!"

"Shut up Kazuya, it's time that they did it!"

"I can't believe it's taken them this long."

"I _know_!"

"Shouldn't we leave them alone if they are going to do it?"

"Makino, where did you put the hat?"

Tsukushi was mortified. They had seen her and Tsukasa embracing and kissing! And as a result they were shouting embarrassing words of encouragement and discouragement at the same time. It was really none of their business whether or not she and Tsukasa were planning to do _it_ tonight, Tsukushi thought angrily.

Why wouldn't they all just go home?

Tsukushi hid her face against Tsukasa's chest in embarrassment. Glowering over Tsukushi's bent head; Tsukasa muttered "Must not kill friends."

Tsukushi nodded and mumbled against his collar bone "Violence is bad, remember violence is bad."

The commentary continued.

"I think the hat is upstairs."

"Rui, maybe we should go home."

"Tsukushi, no!"

"Kazuya, stop crying!"

"This is the best cake I've ever eaten. It's so sweet and delicious."

"Do you think Junpei will want to go out with us tomorrow?"

"Let's call him! Maybe we can take him shopping with us."

"Honey Bunny."

"Cakey Wakey."

"Hey Tsukasa, Makino, why are you just standing there? Why aren't you kissing anymore?"

"Well you know how it is with virgins. Don't you remember your first time?"

"I remember. Good thing we are here to coach them. C'mon Tsukasa! You can do it! Have confidence!"

"Just undo the buttons on her shirt and things will be just fine!"

"That's it." Tsukasa growled furiously. Narrowing her eyes, Tsukushi nodded in agreement. They moved away from each other and then both stomped towards the house, intent on booting their friends out for the night.

As the revelry inside the guest house continued with Tsukasa's threats of violence, Tsukushi's angry shouts and Christmas cake flying everywhere as a food war commenced, everyone missed the brightly suited man who chuckled and watched them from afar with a pleased look on his face.

The real Santa Claus beheld them from atop his sleigh that was poised in flight. He smiled at the young lovers who were finally reunited and their friends who always supported them. Content that all was well with a certain weed who had figured prominently on his Christmas wish list that night, Santa reached into his bag and sprinkled upon the guest house and its inhabitants some extra special Christmas cheer.

And as the sleigh began to move, the reindeer's bells jingling as they rose further into the sky, Santa laughed merrily and said

"_Merry Christmas to all…  
And to all a good night."_

* * *

--Maho-chan (4/2/07) 

PS: The last two lines Santa speaks are quoted from "A visit from St. Nick" aka "Twas the night before Christmas" by Clement Clark Moore. :)


End file.
